Reunion?
by lolliipxps
Summary: Jack meets Eleven for the very first time! I am bad at descriptions so if you want to know more just read it? This is somewhat intended as a one shot. (Now working as a series of one shots)


_**Jack Meets Eleven**_

It was another cold and lonely night for the Doctor. Hell, every day had been like that since he lost the Ponds. The Ponds were everything to him and now they were gone. However, he had been alone long enough couldn't help but think to himself, "Maybe things were better off this way?"

The Doctor shook his head at the thought. _No, the Ponds wouldn't like to see me like this._ Then again... they weren't here and didn't have to worry about him. Not while they had each other and could be happy. They could live a long happy life. A long human life like they had always wanted, or so he thought.

Looking back now, he remembered what he read at the end of the book. Amy had said that she didn't want him to be alone, to always have someone to travel with him. However, he didn't care. Soon or later, anyone he would travel with would end up like them, they always did. It was better for everyone if he traveled on his own, even if it made him lonelier.

Besides, what has the world done for him lately? Yeah, it has given him some wonderful things in the past but now he has been left with nothing. Most of his companions had either left him, died, been taken away, or some were even left behind. That was the curse of being a Time Lord. Even if you had someone you were still always going to end up alone in the end. There was one exception but when he'd offered his own wife, River, to travel with him, he almost felt turned down.

The Doctor strayed from his thoughts when he felt the TARDIS take off. Funny, he didn't remember putting in any coordinates. Not to mention the TARDIS rarely takes off on its own. Maybe it was one of those rubbish times where she sent him where he needed to go. Either way, he wasn't too pleased.

"Might as well check out where she put me," he muttered, walking towards the door with much hesitation. There was no arguing, when the TARDIS wanted something she got it. In fact, she opened her doors without him even having to lay a hand on it. "Thanks, a whole lot, Old Girl."

Once the doors opened, The Doctor was greeted by the sight of a familiar face. There was Jack, standing right there and staring right at him. Though, he was understandable confused.

"Doctor is that you?" Jack asked as he stared at the Doctor head to toe and walked around him to get a full view. This wasn't the Doctor he had last seen but there was the phone box right behind them.

"Hey, Jack, long time no see," The Doctor said, trying to put on the best fake smile that he could as he spoke, "Of course it's me, who else would it be? So, what do you think? Like the new face?'

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the Doctor's words. Yup, it certainly was the Doctor. Not too bad of face either. Of course, he hadn't even expected to ever see the Time Lord again. So, no matter the face, it was a pleasure to see him.

"Doctor it is you," Jack shouted excitedly before hugging his old friendly tightly and patted his back (rather hard,) "I never thought I would ever see you again and yes, love the new face. You sure do know how to pick 'em, don't you?"

The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle at the Captains words. His former hadn't changed at all since the last time he had seen him. At least some things never change. The Time Lord attempted to escape the hug but Jack didn't let go.

"Yeah, that would be, in the flesh," He chuckled once more, "I'm rather fond of this face myself, though I've heard my chin is quite big…Say, do you mind letting me go? I would like to, you know, breath.

The younger man released the Doctor right away than got a good look at the Doctor's chin. He didn't hold back the urge to chuckle as he backed away.

"Well…I'd be lying if I said your chin wasn't noticeable but I think it looks just fine, just like you," Jack smirked and winked at the Doctor, "I've missed you Doctor, where have you been all of this time?"

The Doctor was a bit hesitant to reply at first but after a few moments, he spoke up, "Oh you know, here and there, the usual business. What about you, Torchwood working out okay?"

Jack sighed, the Doctor was never all that honest, was he? Judging by the hesitance, it seemed to him like there was something the Doctor wasn't telling him. Still, he shrugged it off for now.

"Oh you know, the usual stuff, nothing really big to talk about, I'm more interested in you," Jack said before looking around for any possible companions, "Say, Doctor, where are your companions? Normally you have some sort of entourage with you."

Once again, the Doctor went quiet, turning his back to his old companion. The Doctor really didn't feel like mentioning the Pond's. He understood why Jack was so curious, though.

"I don't currently have any companions, I've been traveling alone for a while," the Time Lord said quietly, fighting the tears that threatened to shed, "I was traveling with some very dear friends before…things happened but it's really no big deal. Nothing to concern yourself with.

Now Jack knew for certain that there was something the Doctor wasn't telling him. Something that the Time Lord must not have wanted to talk about. This version may be different from the Doctor he knew, but the was still the same man. He could almost always tell when something was up.

The older male had dealt with enough heartbreak through his lives and instead of getting easier, it always got harder. That's what happened when one got to attached to those around him. He would be better off avoided any kind of traveling companion but he was lonely and someone as lonely as him needed someone around to make sure he was okay.

Once again, Jack wrapped his arms around The Doctor in attempt to comfort him before breaking it off and replying, "Doctor, this isn't like you, you know that. So, you know what? I've decided that I won't let you travel alone. From now on it's going to be you and me, got it?"

 **|This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction so I hope it's okay! In any case, this may or may not end up being a one shot depending on the reviews and what you all think! So please leave a review and let me know if you like it or would like me to continue!|**


End file.
